Forum:Religion of the Antenatal Order
So, as I have been gone for all this time, don't think I haven't been.... thinking. Because I have. Alot. Much attention during late May was put to the Antenatal religion. In the beginning, there was nothing. Hero just came up with a cool sounding name and I took it. But naturally, it needed substance. So I started thinking, did a bit of research on Wookiepedia, and found some good stuff. Like in most Sci-Fi works, most of the time the explanation of the world is "A pro-genitor race comes and creates either one, most, or all species within the world." like in Mass Effect or Halo, etc. So, in Star Wars, it was at first made out as the Rakatans, but in reality they are more or less the Sci-Fi Aztecs of SW. No, from what I have found, the pro-genitor race is the Celestials. You can find them on Wookiepedia.- Damn, I am out of time. I will resume writing this at a later time. For now, read up on Celestials to get some context for this and, well, feel free to discuss this in edits below my paragraphs and keep an eye out for my future edits to this. Continuation: So, Celestials, possibly the most powerful of any ancient race. The Antenatal religion is based on them, or more specific, the Celestial Ashla. Ashla is the word to designate the Lightside of the Force. Now understand here this is all made up of a mix of canon, assumed, possible canon and fiction. Before time immemorial, in a realm known as Beyond Shadows, there were the Celestials, a small group of deitic like beings whom held an awesome control over the Force. Among them were names such as Ashla, whom embodied the Lightside and Bogan who embodied the Darkside (The Darkside in this case would be the more passion based, I would say, considering all the facets and drives to the Darkside. Over time it would've been warped to accompany the more sinister spectrum of its now current form.) and then other deities such as Abeloth. These beings existed in both Beyond Shadows and the galactic realm, and were there to witness the start of the Galaxy which started from the Core and onward. From the Core they governed it, watching over the beginning species throughout the Core to Outer Rim. They governed in unity until the Galaxy continued to grow, creating things like the ancient Rakatan Empire. It was then that they could no longer control the Galaxy from the Core and so many left to take planets of their own from which to stave off the Rakatans. Bogan took Korriban, Ashla remained in Esseles, and so many others continued to take planets. One Celestial, however, did not take one for herself. No, instead, she created her own planet. Abeloth formed her own planet in what is now known as the Maw. It was here in her seclusion that Abeloth grew in her power and slowly grew mad from it. Without the original unification the Celestials had, there was little to stop her initial progression. Eventually, she began to use the Force to feed off of the fear of other beings. Intent on making the Infinite Empire break the Celestials and bring forth a new era of fear, Abeloth betrayed them. In a troublesome war where Ashla and Bogan lead the other Celestials against her, Abeloth had lost and, while not killed, she was locked away on her planet, surrounded by blackholes they formed around it which were controlled by Sinkhole Station. To further cement her defeat, they locked away the Beyond Shadows realm to within the Maw, keeping her trapped in both realms. However, this also weakened the Celestials aswell. Without their own personal realm, they no longer could keep intact. Slowly, the civilization they had built crumbled, allowing the Rakatans through. And so now in 63 ABY, Revordus intends to bring this news as a herald and a certain "Chosen One" of Ashla and restore the peace and order the Celestials once held under the Antenatal Order of the Core, for which it gains its namesake. The religion is based around Ashla as a coming being that will use the theocracy to bring a new providence to the Galaxy under her, and it plays a certain God and Satan aspect as it also speaks of Abeloth as a fallen angel type being which will no doubt plant seeds of dissent. Any who oppose the religion would be heretics and agents of Abeloth. Feel free to discuss and ask questions. - Omega Comments/Discussion I quite like how much effort you put into their religion. So, letme sum up what I basically got from that to make sure I'm right. They worship Ashla, the lightside celestial being from Charon's sojourn when he was beyond shadows. They hold Abeloth as a Satan-like figure responsible for all evil and corruption. All those who oppose are heretics. So they'd view the Sith as heretics and agents of Abeloth? Interesting. I'd love to see what their opinion of sith necromancy is, lol. I'm somewhat curious as to what they thought of Mallous and his rule. Do they think he was the executor of Abeloth's will? All of this is quite fascinating. The Cultics will call the Antenatals fools and idiots for believing such things, but that's simply their rivalry. Excellent job on this, I approve. RaccoonStripe 03:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC)